


Matricules

by annaoz



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, GoldenEye - Freeform, History is my hobby, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/pseuds/annaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers sur GoldenEye. Fic d’interaction pas vraiment slash entre James Bond et Alec Trevelyan, bien avant les événements du film, avec alibi historique, M et Moneypenny en featuring de luxe et prologue barbant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matricules

**Author's Note:**

> écrit en 2008 pour Isil durant la deuxième session d'obscur_echange.

Ce n'était pas un Noël ordinaire, et cela, Emil le ressentait fort bien : les clients qui avaient débarqué en masse dans son restaurant n'avaient pas pris la peine de réserver une table et ne s'émouvaient nullement d'apprendre qu'il leur faudrait attendre, peut-être plusieurs heures, pour espérer enfin goûter au rôti traditionnel qui constituait l'unique menu à la carte en cette journée de fête. Ils s'en fichaient, perdant un peu de leur âme dans les flashes d'information incessants qui défilaient sur l'écran de la télévision. Emil n'était pas dupe, c'était justement et uniquement parce qu'il était un des seuls établissements le long du delta à avoir maintenu l'ouverture quand tous les autres fermaient boutique pour vivre l'événement en direct à Bucarest, qu'il était bondé ce soir. Il restait des gens à Tulcea – et une belle kyrielle, s'il en jugeait par la quantité de bouteilles qu'il avait déjà vendues depuis dix-huit heures – qui voulaient célébrer à la fois la chrétienne occasion et la future révolution sans s'éloigner trop de leurs pénates.

Pourtant, étalées entre les salades et le rôti, les photos de Nicolae et Elena n'avaient rien à offrir qui ouvrent aux libations, et Emil avait fait mine par deux fois d'éteindre la télé, histoire de ne couper l'appétit de personne, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : ça ne rebutait pas les consommateurs. Mieux, ça semblait bien les amuser… Avec la juste mesure d'indignation intérieure, même s'il ne nourrissait aucune sympathie pour le couple, Emil se concentrait un peu plus sur son chiffre de recette pour ne pas être gêné par les remarques graveleuses qui fusaient du bar. Le chiffre, heureusement, promettait d'être aussi gonflé que les brioches du dessert, faisant taire pour un temps le haut-le-cœur du restaurateur. Du reste, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver le spectacle choquant: tout comme lui, un client, grand type châtain au profil anguleux, dédaignait l'écran.

La perspective que toute l'assistance n'était pas vendue à la curiosité morbide rendit un peu à Emil le cœur de se montrer bon hôte et, en bonne intelligence avec l'homme solitaire, il vint poser devant lui un verre de Tokay, prêt à déroger à la sacro-sainte règle voulant que qui vend son alcool ne le boit pas en s'en servant un également. La main qui repoussa le verre offert l'en dissuada aussitôt ; à le regarder à présent de plus près, il avait certainement préjugé un peu vite que le blond voyageur partageait sa compassion pour les deux cadavres télévisés, sa mâchoire serrée sur un rictus glacé n'inspirait nulle envie de trinquer… fort à propos, Emil se souvint qu'il avait sans doute mieux à faire en cuisine que de se frotter à ce gars-là.

Il fut bien soulagé, dix minutes plus tard, quand le gaillard déposa assez de lei sur la table pour couvrir le prix de ce qu'il n'avait ni mangé, ni bu, et fila par la porte restée ouverte après le départ d'un de ses habitués, un ancien de l'Armée Rouge.

Lorsqu'un premier pétard éclata à l'extérieur, suivi d'aucune autre explosion, Emil pensa que les artificiers ne connaissent vraiment pas bien leur boulot, ou qu'ils étaient déjà tous trop saouls pour faire leur travail sérieusement... Ça l'agaça un peu, il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on prenne les choses par dessus la jambe.

&&&

« En retard, James, comme d'habitude... »

« Panne d'oreiller, mon coeur, vous savez combien j'ai du mal à sauter hors du lit, le matin ! »

Superbe de feinte indifférence dans son tailleur Hartnell, Miss Moneypenny se fendit d'un haussement de sourcil discret avant de juger si l'homme méritait ou non qu'on entrât dans son jeu : il avait la mine des bons jours, sentait bon, s'était rasé de frais, exsudait la mâle assurance avec une désarmante nonchalance... s'il n'y avait eu ce fâcheux entretien avec M, elle se serait laissée aller avec délectation à un brin de flirt matinal, mais, hélas...

« Allons donc... blonde ou brune, cette fois, votre oreiller ? » fit-elle, la bouche en coeur, avant de se reprendre et d'actionner l'interphone posé sur son bureau sans détacher ses yeux de la silhouette indolente s'étirant dans le fauteuil en face. Son _« Monsieur, 007 est arrivé. »_ et le bougonnement y répondant mirent une fin immédiate au badinage, Bond retrouva un peu de raideur et s'apprêta à la quitter, non sans lui avoir soufflé d'abord que c'était _« un confortable polochon roux »_. Vil animal !

M, debout derrière son bureau, fulminait dans le plus impressionnant silence, les mains nouées derrière le dos, son visage replet déformé par une grimace maussade, le crâne luisant d'humeurs mauvaises. A l'apparition de James, il se métamorphosa subitement en un très inamical bouledogue et aboya qu'il était temps!

A l'opposé, Alec semblait pareil qu'à l'accoutumée, d'une impeccable impassibilité.

« Monsieur, vous m'avez fait appeler… ? » osa James.

« Fermez-la, 007 ! »

Et ainsi fit-il, prenant la pose à côté de Trevelyan en attendant que l'orage se calme.

« Vous êtes deux dangereux imbéciles, surtout vous, 006 ! » gronda M, un doigt accusateur battant l'air avec un rythme de métronome emballé. « Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qui me retient de vous démettre de vos fonctions sur le champ, votre conduite est totalement indigne, tout le Service en parle ! Même Sa Majesté a eu vent de vos petits exploits en Roumanie, rendez-vous compte… »

A la mention de la Reine, James jugea qu'il disposait d'une bonne dizaine de minutes de vagabondage mental avant qu'il ne soit réellement question des sanctions auxquelles ils s'exposaient.

A sa gauche, Alec ne bronchait pas, pas plus qu'il n'avait bronché lorsqu'il était apparu l'avant-veille dans sa chambre d'hôtel – faisant fuir sans le moindre embarras la délicieuse, et encore toute alanguie de sommeil, occupante de la suite 216 – pour lui annoncer sans l'ombre d'une émotion qu'il avait très probablement commis une boulette. Quand James avait voulu connaître le nom et l'état actuel de la dite boulette, Trevelyan avait résumé l'affaire en deux mots: « Kalikine, mort. », ce qui était bien suffisant à son goût pour secouer les dernières traces de la nuit passée et redevenir 007.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, sincèrement, 006… »

Cela, on pouvait légitimement se le demander, même s'il paraissait couru qu'Alec ne donne aucune réponse qui semblât logique, voire même aucune réponse du tout; tout ce qu'il avait réussi à en tirer de son côté, c'était que Trevelyan s'était senti observé et suivi et que, au moment où il avait tenté de connaître les raisons de la curiosité de l'indiscret, celui-ci avait sorti une arme. Malheureusement pour le vieux Boris, le Walther d'Alec n'était pas connu pour se laisser brûler volontiers la politesse et avait tiré le premier. On avait bien retrouvé dans la main du cadavre un Makarov prêt à faire feu, mais Kalikine était si décrépi et bouffé d'arthrite qu'il aurait été extraordinaire qu'il ait pu viser un homme, plus encore qu'il ait pu le toucher…

« …je sais bien que le vieux Boris était une crapule de la pire engeance, mais ce n'est pas une raison, Trevelyan, cette ordure-là était déjà surveillée par le MI6, bon sang! NOUS le contrôlions, 006, ce n'était pas votre job ! »

Alec marmonna des excuses très étouffées, James réprima un bâillement, M péta une durite.

« Vous êtes la lie du MI6, deux scories ambulantes, voilà ce que vous êtes ! …et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient, ah ça non, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient ! »

_Nos états de service_ , pensa James.

« Vos états de service ! » beugla M. « Voilà ce qui me retient! …et ôtez-moi ce sourire de votre face, 007, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez géré grand-chose à Târgovişte ! »

Très placide, James avança qu'on ne se mettait pas en travers d'une révolution en marche et M grommela pour la forme mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que M semblait avoir fait le tour entier de tout ce que son vocabulaire comptait de synonymes à crétins, les deux agents eurent enfin connaissance des mesures prisent à leur encontre.

« Vous allez me refaire un séjour au Purgatoire, une bonne semaine de remise à niveau devrait vous faire passer le goût des initiatives personnelles, 006 ! Quant à vous, 007, même si le Service prétend qu'on n'a rien à vous reprocher… »

Nous y étions…

« …que moi-même je ne trouve pas de raison légitime de vous loger à la même enseigne que 006… »

_God_ , que cet homme aimait donc ménager ses effets!

« …mais qu'il me semble évident que je ne fais que prendre un peu d'avance sur vos exactions futures, donc… vous aurez droit aussi à une semaine aux frais de la princesse… à Porton Down. Allez faire vos valises, messieurs, vous partez demain ! »

Touché au cœur, James ne put retenir un _arghh_ dépité. Porton Down ?! C'était l'enfer que cet endroit-là, c'était froid, c'était une semaine à ramper dans la boue à jouer au petit soldat, c'était encombré de spécimens résolument masculins, c'était…, c'était la campagne, grand Dieu !

« Sauf votre respect, monsieur, c'était ma semaine de congés… »

« Sauf mon respect, Bond, je m'en fiche complètement… Disparaissez ! »

Par solidarité, ou par embarras (il avait lieu de l'être), Alec lui offrit un semblant de sourire et une accolade. Il avait déjà connu mieux, comme cadeaux de fin d'année!

&&&

En mission, James pouvait se contenter du plus sommaire des conforts. Il avait connu les sommiers de béton armé, les pensions complètes avec torture spéciale aux petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner, sans sourciller le moins du monde, il était rompu à toutes les contritions forcées, à tous les stretchings exagérés, à toutes les modes pénitentiaires; rien n'aurait pu entamer son insurmontable conviction que tout mauvais moment passait toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

En mission, oui… pas quand il était sensé ne rien faire d'autre de ses orteils que de se les mettre en éventail pendant une belle et longue semaine de vacances!

Aussi, ce changement de plan l'agaçait prodigieusement et il se sentait, pour tout dire, d'une humeur extraordinairement bougonne…

« Il pleut ! »

« C'est normal en hiver… »

Il n'empêchait qu'il pleuvait, bel et bien et fort mouillé, que ça n'altérait pas la somnolence d'Alec, reposant le visage écrasé contre la vitre de la portière de l'Aston Martin.

« Certes, mais avec une telle flotte, on va avoir droit au porridge à l'eau pendant toute une semaine… »

«…c'est très nourrissant. »

Rendu à ça de la conversation, James jugea qu'il était plus sage de s'interrompre, Trevelyan était si peu causant que le silence même était d'un ennui moins plombant.

Il leur avait été attribué une chambre, deux paires de treillis, une barre de savon et une grimace narquoise à chacun; James aurait donné un autre de ses congés pour pouvoir utiliser de suite le bout de savonnette et laver le doucereux sourire du visage de leur instructeur. De justesse, il s'était résolu à n'en rien faire et avait sagement calqué son attitude sur celle d'Alec: splendide d'ataraxie (quoiqu'on eût pu déterminer que ses maxillaires étaient un soupçon plus contractés qu'à l'accoutumée).

« Les gars, j'sais pas ce qu'on vous reproche, mais vous pleurerez toutes les nuits après vos mères tant que vous serez ici, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! » siffla l'instructeur, une montagne de muscles couperosée à poils ras.

« Ca m'étonnerait… » soufflèrent en chœur les matricules 006 et 007. Ce qui n'eut pas l'heur de plaire à leur nounou en pantalon kaki…

« Je vous demande pardon…? » flûta le délicat.

« N'y voyez pas offense, monsieur, mon ami et moi-même avons juste la malchance d'être orphelins… sinon, croyez bien que nous ne manquerions pas de les invoquer dans nos sommeils respectifs… » susurra Alec, une main sur son cœur, une autre placée sur la poitrine de James.

Apparemment, l'instructeur ne maniait pas vraiment les armes du langage, se contentant d'un « Mouais, c'est bon, rompez… » fort dubitatif, avant de les envoyer tous deux à leurs chemins de croix.

&&&

Pour souffrir, ils souffrirent !

Du lever au coucher, ce n'était qu'une série ininterrompue de pompes, tractions, étirements, courses, avec, quand la pluie s'y prêtait, un peu de parcours d'obstacles en terrain découvert, à manger de la boue à l'aller, à en avaler le double au retour, serpentant dans des infinis de tuyaux garnis de mousse et de champignons noirs.

Au bout du deuxième jour, James songea très sérieusement à s'échapper du camp dans le camion de linge sale, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Porton Down comprenait une laverie dans son enceinte.

« J'en ai plus que ras le bol ! » confia-t-il à Alec au moment d'aller doucher tous les efforts – et leurs odeurs – de la journée.

« Encaisse. » murmura l'autre.

&&&

Pour encaisser, ils encaissèrent !

James avait fait sienne également la résolution de Trevelyan, mimant ses attitudes à l'entraînement (auquel il fallait à présent ajouter une re-discipline mentale inculquée par le siamois de leur instructeur – même bouille, même profondeur d'esprit – qui leur prenait tous leurs après-midis). En observant Alec, James ne voyait qu'un mur d'une solidité sans failles, sans fissures, le profil coupé au couteau, l'œil noir, ferme, attentif, rigoureux. Il comprenait d'autant plus mal qu'un homme pareil, possédant sans doute plus de sang froid que lui, un homme qui prenait toutes les épreuves et les humiliations sans hausser un sourcil, un homme comme Trevelyan, ait pu se laisser aller à abattre un vieillard infirme comme Kalikine, même si le vieux avait Katyn écrit en grand sur tous les sillons de ses rides.

Il faudrait, au retour à la civilisation, qu'il songe à emmener la petite Thompson des archives à l'opéra, juste histoire de jeter un coup d'œil discret dans le dossier du vieux Boris…

Comme tout amusement devait avoir une fin, et comme il n'était de bonne compagnie qui ne dût se quitter, James et Alec firent leurs adieux à Porton Down et son personnel enthousiaste en leur restituant leurs chambres, treillis et restant de savon – en se gardant bien de faire, comme ils l'avaient prévu dans un moment de relâchement, un gigantesque suppositoire à administrer sur le champ aux siamois sadiques de leurs savonnettes respectives – puis reprirent l'Aston Martin de Bond pour regagner Londres.

Tout le long du chemin du retour, sur la route de Salisbury, Trevelyan afficha une mine satisfaite, de celle qu'ont les souris quand elles ont roulé le chat, et ça fit plutôt plaisir à Bond de constater que la semaine avait au moins donné ça de bon: Alec était d'humeur charmante.

En dépassant les croisements d'Elephant and Castle, Alec lui proposa de faire la fermeture d'un pub du coin, prétextant qu'il ne vivrait pas une minute de plus sans boire une pinte.

James ne vit aucune raison de refuser l'invitation, Alec Trevelyan pouvait se montrer, quand il le désirait, un très bon camarade.

**Author's Note:**

> Toute la première partie relate les événements qui ont vu la chute des époux Ceaucescu, les dirigeants roumains,le 25 décembre 1989… ce qui, si on tient compte du nouveau canon (institué avec le nouveau Bond/Daniel Craig) donnerait à James l'âge très peu crédible de 21 ans à peine au début de la fic. N'en tenons donc pas compte, distordons joyeusement le nouveau canon, James (et Alec, par extension) sont plus vieux que ça d'au moins une très grosse dizaine d'années.
> 
> Les lei (ou leu au singulier) sont l'ancienne monnaie roumaine.
> 
> Kalikine est un personnage totalement inventé qui n'a lieu d'exister que pour donner des pistes du passé Lienz Cossack des parents d'Alec, la mention de Katyn (le massacre de milliers de Polonais par la police politique soviétique en 1940) n'est là aussi que pour ajouter un poil historique au blabla.
> 
> Pour info, les cosaques Blancs, ou Lienz Cossacks, étaient des citoyens russes d'origine (avant la révolution russe et la création de l'Union Soviétique) ayant choisi de se battre avec les nazis, contre l'URSS (et les autres alliés), au moment de la seconde guerre mondiale ; une partie de ces cosaques blancs ont été livrés à Lienz à l'URSS (qui les a fait exécuter) par la Grande-Bretagne. Le scénario de GoldenEye base la rancoeur de Trevelyan envers le Royaume-Uni sur le fait que ses parents étaient des cosaques blancs.
> 
> Le Walther et le Makarov sont deux sortes de revolvers.
> 
> Elephant and Castle est une route (et une station de métro) londonienne.


End file.
